


Window of Opportunity

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Jiwon was given the opportunity to fuck Junhoe in front of their neighbours. A rare opportunity came knocking.





	Window of Opportunity

Bobby passed by Junhoe’s room and he saw just a pair of legs by the window. It freaked him out but then he realised Junhoe’s torso was on the other side of the blinds. Curious by Junhoe’s action, Bobby went in his room and locked the door behind him; just in case Junhoe was feeling down and he was crying

“Baby, what are you doing? Jiwon was still amused by the sight of a standalone pair of legs. True to his guess, Junhoe was sticking his upper body out of the window. This is definitely Junhoe being Junhoe

“Hyung I was getting some fresh air. It can be suffocating some times.” Junhoe explained without budging an inch nor turning around to face Jiwon.

“Why couldn’t you just lift the blinds and do it like a normal person” Jiwon laughed at his beautiful weird boyfriend

“I fear that our neighbours from the opposite apartment block would zoom in and see the mess in my room. I am an idol you know”

“Junhoe I think every iKONIC knows your room looks like a dump”

“That is the TV version of my mess. This is my normal mess Hyung” Junhoe said it as a matter of fact.

Jiwon looked around and he still don’t understand how someone like Junhoe can have a room like this. He takes great care of his looks but his room doesn’t match his kempt looks. Jiwon room is a mess too but Junhoe takes the win for messiest room in their dorm.

“So how long are you planning to do this?” Jiwon asked he slowly approached Junhoe.

“I don’t know it is –” Junhoe couldn’t complete his sentence as he felt his pants being pulled down by Jiwon. “HYUNG WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NEIGHBOURS!”

“Hush. They can only see your upper body right. Let me play with the lower part then”

“HYUNG what if my expressions give me away?” Junhoe was apprehensive but excited at the same time.

Jiwon planted kisses and bit Junhoe’s butt and that warranted almost no reaction from Junhoe. “This is boring, shall I take it up a notch?”

“Hyung I told you to sto----“   Junhoe couldn’t say what he wanted as he felt Jiwon’s tongue on his hole. “Hyu~~~ng”

“Hush Baby, the neighbours opposite… remember” Jiwon said in between licks. Jiwon could feel Junhoe’s body tensing up and he is amused by how Junhoe had to control his moans and expressions. Junhoe for sure has always been an expressive guy.

Junhoe’s hand tried to reach Jiwon’s face to push it away but it moved the blinds too much and he did not want to risk pushing it too far back exposing Jiwon rimming him. “Honey please”

Jiwon ignored Junhoe’s pleas and continued penetrating Junhoe with his tongue. He could hear Junhoe stifled moans and it is making Jiwon more excited. With one hand on Junhoe’s butt cheek, he used the other to pinch his own nipple. Junhoe was getting restless and he started to let out his moans.

“Junhoe are you not controlling yourself? Naughty you. What if the neighbours are recording you right now?”

“I am trying Hyung. I think my face is still stoic but let me softly moan please I need at least that.”

“So are you saying you can still control your expressions for the world to see? So are you still Koo Junhoe the idol?”

“Yes Hyung. Please stop though, I don’t think I can control it much longer” Junhoe was almost begging Jiwon

“If I do this—“   Jiwon inserted a finger in Junhoe’s hole “can you still control yourself?”

“HYUNG please no, let me move away from here please. Let’s move toward the bed please” Junhoe could feel his knees getting weak and his facial muscles melting in euphoria.

Jiwon ignored him and inserted another finger and provoked Junhoe’s prostate. He had to use his other hand to hold Junhoe in his spot. Junhoe was squirming and resisting Jiwon’s hand to stay still. Jiwon is enjoying feeling Junhoe’s body squirming with lust. He don’t need to see Junhoe’s face but he knows exactly how he is looking like right now. A wreck. The fact that Junhoe is controlling it, made Jiwon on an all-time high.

“Move towards the end of the blinds Junhoe. I need your hand to be free” Junhoe swatted Jiwon’s hand but obediently moved to the end and Jiwon took Junhoe’s hand and placed it on his throbbing dick. Junhoe’s arm was now hidden from the world and he was moving his hand increasing the speed and intensity to pleasure Jiwon.

“Let’s move to the bed Hyung. I can feel your dick getting impatient as well. I will do whatever when we move to the bed.” Junhoe had a hard time pleading while controlling himself. His brain is no longer caring about being caught by the neighbours; he just wants to get fucked by his boyfriend.

“Baby, if you can control yourself for another five minutes, I promise we will move to the bed.”

“Yes.... “  Junhoe’s voice was getting more ragged by the seconds.

Without further warning, Jiwon’s penetrated Junhoe’s hole with his dick. “Hyung.... Hyung” Junhoe pinched his own thigh hard to control his body and was biting his lips down hard. Any harder, he knew his lips will be torn off by his own teeth.  “Hyung I can’t”

Hearing that Junhoe can no longer control himself, Jiwon purposefully thrust deeper in a slow controlled way just the way Junhoe likes it.. Jiwon starts moaning as the thrill of getting caught excites him. Jiwon was now getting faster and he is gripping Junhoe’s hip to control his movements. “Hyung fuck me harder please” Junhoe’s body is now bent over to give Jiwon better access throwing caution to the wind. Jiwon gave in and pulled Junhoe away from the blinds and towards the bed

Jiwon climbed over Junhoe kissing Junhoe’s neck and making his way down to his nipples and gently start sucking on them. Junhoes’s nipples were getting hard with every kiss and his hand make its way down to Jiwon’s dick stroking it the way Jiwon like it. As their lust heightened Jiwon wrapped his lips around Junhoe’s dick while he inserted his fingers inside him making Junhoe moaned even louder. Junhoe was ready for Jiwon to give it to him hard. Jiwon definitely woke his sexual being when he was restrained by the window. Jiwon was in heat with the urge to please Junhoe and penetrated his ass again in a smooth rhythm.

As Junhoe was moaning for Jiwon, Junhoe’s hips moved to match with Jiwon’s thrust. Jiwon is thrusting fast and hard while Junhoe playing with Jiwon’s nipples. “Hyung I am going to cum” Junhoe locked his legs behind Jiwon’s so he could go deeper. He could feel his lower torso getting all worked up and released his warm cum all over his tummy. Junhoe cried out in climax while still holding on to Jiwon’s ass tightly. The sight of Junhoe writhing in pleasure and his ass tightening around Jiwon’ dick  was too much for Jiwon and Jiwon released in Junhoe’s with a load moan. Jiwon collapsed on top of Junhoe and continued nibbling Junhoe’s earlobes just the way Junhoe likes it and rolled over. “Baby, thank you for the window of opportunity”

“HYUNG you and your lame puns. What if we got caught?!” Junhoe punched Jiwon in his arm.

“Baby, you liked it so shut up” Jiwon pulled Junhoe closer and shut him up with a kiss. “So what were you thinking so hard about at the window?”

“You.”

Jiwon spread his arm so Junhoe could cuddle with him. As Junhoe moved in closer, Jiwon planted a kiss on Junhoes’ forehead and they both slept in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @fudgyjammy14 for the input and helping out at where is needed


End file.
